Hands Up
'''Hands Up '''is a song by the Black Eyed Peas. The song was released in 2004 on their Elephunk album. Lyrics: Hands up Coming with rhythms to make your head jerk Hands up We makin' the whole joint short circuit Hands high Touch the sky Get 'em up Get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up We goin' make you move We goin' make it hot Elbows above your heads peoples We holdin' up the spot We goin' get it going Even if y'all don't be knowing "y'all don't be knowin'" Cuz this shi* that we throwing get going gone retarded Start it up Banging out hits now we chartin' up Didn't mean bump ya' pardon us Diggin' this cut cuz we sharpened up You dumbin' it down we smartened it up We penetrate even though your guard was up Get down to the peas cuz we fallin' up Electric cuz we like charging up We the B.e.peas uh Rhythmic sonic pleaser Getcha hot like fever Boiling (two) hundred degrees ahhhh Your burning up Heats getting low let me turn it up Let me fu*k up your ear till my sperm is up In your brain and the baby will.i.am's be saying Hands up Coming with rhythms to make your head jerk Hands up We makin' the whole joint short circuit Hands high Touch the sky Get 'em up Get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up (repeat) Tabamatic flows deeper than atlantic o's Apl de ap got ridiculous flows Catchin' rhythm makin' 'em grow Mathematic apl will go Up in the scene we original You know what I mean bep mineral Stormin' strong for (the) several Baracade laid for you terribles Ho, I'm the chief Filipino Letting you know we about to blow Will.i.am, ap and tab double o Set 'em up shut 'em down get 'em up Time for us to raise it up Never going down always headin' up Raise your hands cuz we blaze it up Anybody here who waited long To you I dedicate this song Ain't nothing wrong gotta make it right Straight to the point this is the new joint And you know this is the jam y'all Come on down and dance y'all Have a ball y'all Throw your hands up class Hands up Coming with rhythms to make your head jerk Hands up We makin' the whole joint short circuit Hands high Touch the sky Get 'em up Get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up (repeat) Black eyed peas will announce Some things that you can't avoid You need to ba-ba-ba bounce to this Ba-ba-ba-ba bounce to our joint We come with more than an ounce More like a tone full of noise So ba-ba-ba-ba bounce to this Ba-ba-ba-ba bounce to our joint We came getcha getcha Bouncin' so getcha getcha A** up we gotcha gotcha Movin' lets make it hotta' Hotta' then moltin' lava Bubblin' like boilin' water Ahhhhh Hands up Coming with rhythms to make your head jerk Hands up We makin' the whole joint short circuit Hands high Touch the sky Get 'em up Get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up (repeat) Hands up, getcha hands up (get) your hands in the air like it's a stick up Hands up getcha hands up The reason why they up cuz we rip sh** up Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas